Meteor-class Cruiser
The Meteor-class Cruiser is a powerful class of ship. First seen around the Terminus Systems in 2210, the Meteor has been discovered to be a creation of the Brakin. Layout BRIDGE: The bridge of the ship (control room) is located at the ship's mid-section. It is encased in a shell built from denser metal than the rest of the ship. The control room is where the ship's captain, navigators, and bridge crew determine the ship's actions. The bridge is guarded by eight auto turrets, security alarms, and shielded doors. There are also security cameras in each of the three corridors leading to the control room, giving the captain a heads up whenever someone approaches. HANGAR: The hangar is located near the aft of the ship, acting as a garage for assault vehicles. The hangar is a component that most ordinary cruisers do not possess and shows that the Brakin decided to use it to its full potential. Consisting of three levels, the hangar houses ground vehicles, gunships, and dropships which can be released from portside and starboard. The hangar has a ramp that extends from the ship, allowing ground vehicles to enter and exit and the aerial vehicles are held with magnetic plates under the second floor and ceiling. It is defended by Ballistic Turrets at both ends of the hangar doors aswell as a kinetic shield on the inside and a 10 ft thick security door. BRIG: The brig is located near the ship's bow and holds enemy prisoners. The brig holds a total of 5 full cells and 10 small cells. The full cells are large enough to house two Krogan while the small cells are barely large enough for a Human. The cells are windowless and have only a toilet. Prisoners are trapped in their cells by laser shields and 1 ft thick security doors. The cells are built with torture devices inside like timed sirens and tear gas vents. The cells also have ports in the wall which release food every 15 hours. ENGINE ROOM: The engine room is located at the aft of the ship. This is where the ship's propulsion system is maintained. The FTL drive aswell as the engine turbines recieve constant maintenance by engineers. Every 10 hours, the engines are vented of excess heat. Though the engines are vented, the engine room is still constantly at a temperature of 102 degrees. In emergency heat situations, the engine shuts off and liquid nitrogen is released into the engines by automatic security valves. Armament The Meteor has an impressive arsenal of weapons in its disposal. At the ship's bow, there two torpedo launchers, six mini turrets, and one Ion Cannon. At the mid-section, there are four mini turrets on the portside and starboard of the ship. Near the aft of the ship, there are two Ballistic Turrets on the ship's starboard and portside. Finally, there is one Mole Turret at the stern of the ship that fires homing torpedoes. Crew *Captain *Navigator *Bridgecrew *Deckhands *Engineers *Marines *Guards *Pilots Category:Ships